


S+D

by howsthismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealous Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Pining, i don't know how to tag, sterek, twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, he looks like Derek Hale!” Stiles hissed to Scott “Only, he’s a lot nicer I think”<br/>“You think?” Scott hissed back. The teacher already giving them the stink eye.<br/>“I know okay? I’ve met the guy, he seemed nice . . . he always smiles.”<br/>“Dude that’s creepy,” Scott said, leaning to his side so he can look at Stiles. “I mean, he looks like Derek Hale and he SMILES?” Touché. </p><p> </p><p>Or. Where Stiles has a new neighbor and he looks a lot like Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S+D

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped in my head.  
> This was not beta read so sorry for all the errors.  
> I write for fun. I hope you guys like it.  
> Oh, and please leave comments and kudos! :)

Stiles was baking cookies.

Stiles was leaning against the counter sipping orange juice while waiting for the cookies to bake. He has a new neighbor and he wants to introduce himself and welcome whoever it may be to the neighborhood.

The house across them had been vacant for almost 6 months now. The last owner had decided to move out after getting a divorce. Stiles can’t really recall the name of the owner. He wasn’t that close to them.

Now, he has a new neighbor and this time he wants to know them so he thought of baking them cookies and welcoming them into town.

 Stiles was a bit excited to get to know the new neighbors. He still remembered the last time Mrs. Carter had moved in next to them. Mrs. Carter adored Stiles.

Reminiscing the memory, Stiles heard the oven came to a ding so he put down his mug and went to get the cookies out.

After putting the cookies in a Tupperware he opened the front door, the container on his left hand, and walked across the street where his new neighbor awaits.

Reaching the porch, he wiped his hands free from sweat into his jeans, and ringed the doorbell. Stiles waited anxiously as he heard footsteps coming from inside the house.

Stiles was looking at the floor when the door opened.

“Hi—“

Stiles cut off his own words when he saw the man standing in front of him.

“Derek?”

“Dylan?”

“Uhh. . . No?” Derek—the man said, furrowing his brows.

The man was wearing a white v-neck top with denim jeans and thick framed glasses. What’s shocking was he looked a lot like Derek. Derek Hale.

“Can I help you?” not-Derek asked. Stiles shook his head, clearing away his thoughts.

“Uhh. I baked you cookies . . .” Stiles said lamely thrusting the container in front of him.

“Thanks?” It was more like a question, really.

“I live across the street. Your neighbor. Welcome to the neighborhood. My name’s Stiles, the Sheriff’s son. Are you sure you’re not Derek?” Oh great, the rambling. Great Stiles.

“Uhh, my name’s Tyler,” The man said after a while. “Not Derek.”

“Great . . . That’s great,” Stiles chewed on his bottom lip. “Well uhh . . . Nice to meet you?”

“Was that a question?” Tyler chuckled.

“Nice to meet you,” Tyler handed out his hand. Stiles looked at it shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles shook Tyler’s hand. He looked at Tyler and gave him a smile. He was surprised to see Tyler smile back.

“So uhh. . . if you need anything else you can—uhh. . .  just ask me. Just knock on the door and I’ll be there,” Stiles said pointing at his house.

“I’ll take note of that,” Tyler said giving Stiles a warm smile as he saw him slowly walk backwards the stairs.

Stiles waved his goodbye, almost tripping, giving Tyler a big smile before turning back and walking back to his house.

 _Well that went well._ Stiles thought to himself.

+++

“Dude, he looks like Derek Hale!” Stiles hissed to Scott “Only, he’s a lot nicer I think”

“You think?” Scott hissed back. The teacher already giving them the stink eye.

“I know okay? I’ve met the guy, he seemed nice . . . he always smiles.”

“Dude that’s creepy,” Scott said, leaning to his side so he can look at Stiles. “I mean, he looks like Derek Hale and he SMILES?” Touché.

It’s not that Stiles did not like his new neighbor. Who would not want _that?_ He’s just a little bit awkward when he remembers him because he really looks like Derek, and Tyler always smiles at him which Derek does the opposite.

“Would you like to share to the class what you’ve been chatting Mr. McCall?” The teacher, Ms. White, called their attention. Scott looked guilty and shook his head.

“Well I’d appreciate it if you two would listen and not murmur in the background.” The two boys kept silent for the rest of the period.

\---

When lacrosse has ended, Stiles went to his locker to put things back. Scott said he won’t be seeing him since he had to “Study” with Allison for the calculus test. Which really, Stiles snorted at that, everyone knows what they’re doing.

He drove silently to his house, peacefully humming to the tune on the radio. When he pulled over to the driveway of his home he spotted Tyler standing on their porch rocking his heels back and forth looking around the house.

Tyler looked to the side to see Stiles park his jeep. He gave Stiles a smile as Stiles climbed down his car.

“Hey,” Tyler greeted.

“Hi,”

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“I’ve got a little something,” Tyler handed Stiles a container “Lasagna. Just returning the favor.”

“Oh, you didn’t—you didn’t have to do that,”

“No! I want to. . . Since you know, new neighbor here.” Tyler smiled.

Stiles was about to say something when the door opened. They both looked at the Sheriff, who’s just woken up from a late afternoon nap, and cleared his throat.

“Dad!” Stiles choked, he forgot his dad wasn’t working today.

“Stiles, who’s this?” The Sheriff pointed to Tyler.

“Tyler sir. The new neighbor,”

“Ahh.” The Sheriff scratched the back of his head, “Stiles is that a way to treat a guest?”

Stiles was dumbfounded for a second before he said “Oh yeah! Where are my manners. . . come in”

Stiles ushered Tyler inside the house “Dad, Tyler gave us some lasagna for dinner,”

“Thanks,” The Sheriff looked at Tyler and smiled “You want to stay for dinner?”

“Uhh—“ Before Tyler could say something, the Sheriff said “You’re staying for dinner.”

“Thank you, sir”

“John,” The Sheriff said “Just call me John” John headed to the kitchen while Stiles showed Tyler to the living room. The Sheriff called for Stiles in the kitchen and Stiles went over.

“Should I be worried that Derek Hale is in our house?”

“Dad, that is not Derek Hale. I asked him.” His dad raised his brow. “He just looks like him but it’s not him. I was shocked at first.”

 

At first, they ate dinner in silence. That is before John started interrogating Tyler about things. Stiles learned that Tyler was supposed to be a professional baseball player now but due to an injury he did not pursue the path. He still loved baseball though and offered Stiles help if he wanted to know more of the sport.

Stiles learned that Tyler was only 23 and was a previous baseball coach in one of the schools in New York. Tyler also liked Basketball, Lacrosse and many other sports. He’s now a writer in a sports column at a local news paper.

Tyler moved to Beacon Hills because it was near to where the Local News Paper company is. Stiles didn’t know there was a news paper company near Beacon Hills.

After dinner, Tyler insisted on helping clean the dishes, they lounged in the couch with beers, except for Stiles, while watching a game of football.

After the game, John had resigned to his bedroom for early rest while Stiles ushered Tyler to the front door.

“Thanks for dinner.” Tyler said giving Stiles one of those eye blinding smiles again.

“No problem, I hope you had a great time. I mean did you? With my dad asking a lot of questions and all?” Stiles tend to ramble when nervous.

Tyler chuckled. “I had fun. Thanks.”

“Well, uhh. . . I’ll see you then.” Stiles said and Tyler nodded before walking toward his house.

Stiles took a deep breath. _Why was he so nervous?_ He ran up the stairs quietly toward his room. He opened his room and gently closed it. He turned around and—.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Derek, what the fuck?” Stiles hissed, clutching his chest. He saw Derek looming beside his bed looking as broody as ever.

“Well?” Stiles panted, looking at Derek for answers but he just furrowed his brow.

“Who is he?” Derek growled.

“Who is who?” Stiles said.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Stiles” Derek got that tone which meant he’s not kidding. “The one here earlier.”

“You mean Tyler?” Stiles raised his brow, he can see Derek mutter the name, “He’s the new neighbor, he gave us lasagna and my dad invited him for dinner.”

“And Dude, he looks like—“ Stiles didn’t get to finish his sentence because Derek was already gone.

“Great,” Stiles muttered.

 

 

Stiles has no idea why Derek acted like he did last night. The only reasonable explanation he could think of is that Derek sees Tyler as a threat, but a threat to whom? _Maybe the pack._ His mind supplied. _Maybe Tyler is a werewolf._ Stiles has to shook his head to clear his head. Tyler is not a werewolf. He just knows it. Is he?

It was Friday and his dad was working the late night shift. Which means he was all alone in the house tonight. Well not all so alone when Stiles found Derek sitting on his computer chair browsing the internet.

“Dude! What are you— “ Stiles hissed but Derek did not look at him “You know what? Fine, do whatever you want.”

Derek turned to look at Stiles when the doorbell rings. Stiles went downstairs to answer the door, leaving Derek in his room. When he opened the front door he, surprisingly, was not surprised to see Tyler standing in front of him.

“Hi,” Stiles greeted.

Tyler smiled and Stiles noticed he looked over his shoulders and said “Whoa, this is weird,”

Stiles, puzzled, looked over his shoulders to see Derek standing behind him. Stiles did not squeak like a little girl. No he did not.

“Tyler,” Stiles sighs “This is Derek.”

“Derek this is Tyler.”

“Hi man, this is weird. It’s like I’m meeting myself for the first time.” Tyler offered his hand and chuckled.

Derek did not even shake his hand. He just nodded at Tyler.

Stiles cleared his throat. “Come in,” ushering Tyler inside the house, “So. . . what brought you here? Not that I mind,” Stiles laughed nervously, not missing the raised brow Derek gave him.

Tyler smiled and said “Well, it’s Friday night and I was bored so I thought of movies?” Tyler handed Stiles a few DVD’s: The Avengers, Iron Man 1, 2 and surprisingly, 3.

“Dude! This is awesome! I love Marvel movies!” Stiles exclaimed, walking over the TV and the DVD player.

“Who doesn’t love Marvel?” Tyler asked from the couch. He earned a glare from Derek. Tyler just shrugged at him.

“I know right!” Stiles said excitedly, sitting between Derek and Tyler.

Stiles first played the Avengers since it’s one of his favorite movies of all time, and Iron Man marathon can wait for later. Stiles was sandwiched between two hot guys, one werewolf and one human. He could just feel the tension building in the air. Stiles knows Derek is glaring daggers at Tyler and he sees Tyler just ignore them and focus on the movie.

Stiles has no idea what’s happening.

5 minutes after the intro, Stiles decided he wants popcorn and went to the kitchen. Derek was still glaring at Tyler like he wants to rip his throat out and Tyler kept on ignoring him. Until—

“Dude, I’d appreciate it if you stop looking at me like you want to eat me,” Tyler whispers.

Derek just huffed and turned to look at the TV. Stiles came back with a bowl of popcorn, two beers and a soda. Tyler and Derek both reached for the beer at the same time and were both glaring at each other before Stiles cleared his throat.

Stiles has still no idea what’s happening.

They sit in not so comfortable silence watching the movie. There’s still tension in the air and was only broken when Tyler and Stiles started discussing if Spiderman should be part of the Avengers team.

Derek Hale has no idea what’s happening.

Halfway through Iron Man 2 Stiles started dozing off. Stiles thought about this earlier. Which shoulder should he lean on when he starts to fall asleep. He’s pretty sure Derek would kill him if he did and he’s not sure whether Tyler would appreciate a sleeping Stiles on his shoulder.

Out of habit, Stiles head starts lolling on his left side. On Tyler’s side. Tyler seemed to notice and just let Stiles rest his head on his shoulders. He even scooted a little closer to Stiles so the boy would have a better access.

Derek began glaring daggers again.

Not a minute had passed after Stiles dozed off on Tyler; Derek ‘accidentally’ kicked Stiles right foot which woke up Stiles from his slumber.

Tyler glared at Derek and Derek said defensively “I was shocked,” and just shrugged and went back on watching the movie. A smug look on his face.

Little bastard.

After Iron Man 2, Stiles decided it was time for rest. He returned the DVD’s to Tyler thanking him for the night. He ushered Tyler to the front door, Derek still glaring at him from the couch, and said their goodbyes.

“You can borrow Iron Man 3 if you want,” Tyler said from the porch.

“Really?” Tyler nodded and gave Stiles a warm smile. “Awesome.”

“Well, thanks again for this night.”

“Anytime,” Tyler hugged Stiles which surprises him a bit but returned the hug. He swear he could hear Derek growl from the background.

When Stiles closed the doors he rolled his eyes and sighs at Derek and went to sit on the far end of the couch. The TV was still on and both did not care if America’s Next Top Model was showing. They just stare at the TV waiting for the other to make the first move.

“This was embarrassing;” Of course it was Stiles to break the ice “Couldn’t you be just nice to him?  Instead of glaring at him all night.” Stiles buried his face on his hands, sighing.

“Sorry,” Stiles was definitely not expecting that. He turned to look at the Alpha who’s now standing and heading toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Stiles asked.

“Home,” Derek said. “You said you wanted to rest. And it’s clear that you don’t want me here.”

Stiles scrunched up his brows “I did not say I don’t want you here.”

“Good night, Stiles” And just like that, Derek was gone.

_What was that all about?_

+++

It has been a week since the disaster movie night. It has been a week and Derek still won’t talk to him. Stiles doesn’t know what the problem is. He tried talking to him but it’s clear he’s avoiding him.

The problem with Stiles is that he has a major crush on a certain grumpy Alpha. He has been harboring feelings for the said were since after the pool incident. Stiles has tried suppressing the feeling but no such luck occurs. It just kept on growing and growing until it wasn’t just a crush anymore. He’s pretty sure that Derek doesn’t feel the same way about him, he doesn’t even know if Derek was capable of feeling such emotions so he just pretended that nothing was going on inside him.

 

 

Enter Tyler, the new neighbor. At first Stiles was really shocked because he thought Tyler was Derek. They both look the same but as time goes by Stiles knows they have their own differences. Tyler was all smile and outgoing while Derek was brooding and anti-social. Stiles sees Derek in Tyler only in his appearances. He likes the guy, yes, but not the same as he likes Derek. Sometimes when Tyler smiles at him he pretends it was Derek smiling. When Tyler laughs he pretends it’s the sound of Derek’s laughter. And on the movie night Stiles pretends and thinks it was Derek’s shoulders he was leaning on instead of Tyler’s.

In short, Stiles was far gone to be saved from his manly crush on Derek Hale.

That is why Stiles was so confused. He has no idea why Derek would be avoiding him.

+++

It was Friday night and there was a pack meeting. Stiles was nervous because it’s clear that Derek was avoiding him so he decided not to come. He called Scott and told him he won’t be there, told him that he needed some time alone, and surprisingly Scott did not ask any more questions.

Stiles was lounging on the couch when the doorbell rings. He opened the door and saw Tyler standing in front of him.

“Movies?” Tyler offered. Raising DVD’s from his hands. This time they were Taken 1 and 2, and The A-Team. “I’m a fan of Liam Neeson.”

Stiles let him in and played the movie, went to the kitchen to grab some beer, soda and chips. He sat down next to Tyler who’s already invested on the TV.

After a while of watching, Tyler looked to his side and said “So. . . No Derek?”

Stiles was cut off from his thoughts and turned to look at Tyler “Huh? Oh. . . uhh, No. he’s not here.”

“Look, I was sorry for crashing in on you and Derek last Friday night.” Tyler said.

“Oh, no! No problem. . . it wasn’t like we—uhh I had any plans that night.”

Tyler chuckled and Stiles looked at him “Nothing. It’s just . . . obvious you have a thing for him.”

“Thing? What thing? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Right. Nervous, again.

Tyler smiled and they went back into watching the movie. Liam Neeson just found out his daughter was kidnapped. After a while Tyler said “I don’t mean to pry or anything but. . . what’s the deal with you two?”

“Me and Derek?” Stiles asked dumbly. Tyler nodded and Stiles sighed. “Nothing.”

Tyler raised his brow in the manner that Derek probably would “That’s the deal between us. Nothing.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better. You two look good together,” Tyler smiled.

“Thanks, but I don’t think there would be any “us” in the future,” Stiles sighed.

“Have you told him how you feel?” Tyler asked carefully. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. It’s just, you look like you need someone to talk to.”

Stiles reached for the remote and paused the movie. He shifted in his seat and turned to look at Tyler and said “That’s the problem. I haven’t told him anything.” Stiles sighed.

“It’s not like I don’t have plans on telling him. I just feel it’s not the right time.”

“Please, there is no right time. There is just time,” Tyler smiled. “That’s just the same problem I had with my boyfriend. Before . . . you know we became boyfriends.”

“You—you have a boyfriend?” Stile asked.

Tyler nodded and smiled at Stiles. “Yeah. . . I thought for months whether or not I should tell him how I feel. Wondering when’s the right time. Then one day I just blurted out that I like him. I just stood there for minutes feeling like shit and just waiting for the other shoe to drop but there wasn’t any. I looked at him and smiled at me and told me how an idiot I was and he was just waiting for me to make the first move.”

“Whoa… wow. I—where is he?” Stiles asked.

“Oh. He’s just visiting some relatives. He was sorry he wasn’t with me when I moved in. But he’s coming a week from now.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Oh,” Tyler chuckled. “At first I was shocked because I thought you were Dylan, he looks like you, but then I remembered he has longer hair than you.”

“So back to Derek,” Tyler cleared his throat “What are your plans now?”

“I—I don’t know?” Stiles said “I mean, I don’t know what will happen if I told him. It’s really complicated.”

“Well. . . you won’t know unless you tell him. I’m pretty sure telling him would be much worth it than pretending you don’t have feelings for him.”

“I just have a feeling he doesn’t feel the same way for me.”

Tyler snorts “Please, I’ve seen how he looks at you. And how protective he is to you. The least you can do is tell him.”

 _He’s protective of me because I’m part of his pack_. Stiles thought. He didn’t say anything from then on and went on with the movie. They were watching silently when Tyler grabbed for the remote and paused the movie again.

“You can practice with me if you want,” Tyler said.

Stiles shifted on his seat and turned to look at Tyler, confused “Practice what?”

Tyler chuckled “Practice what you want to say to him when you have the chance.” Tyler shifted on his seat to face Stiles “C’mon. Since we both look the same I guess this could work.”

Stiles sighed, he’s not really sure what to say. And the fact that Tyler looks a lot like Derek makes him more nervous.

“C’mon, man. It’s not like I’m the real deal. I’m just a substitute. Don’t be nervous.” Stiles looked up. He probably said that out loud.

“Alright, here I go,” Stiles took a deep breath “Derek, I—I. . . uhh I think I like you—“

“You think?” Tyler butted in, smiling.

“Shut up.”

“I like you . . . I’ve known you long enough to like you, and we’ve been through a lot to say that I love you. I don’t know how it happened but I do. And it would really be cool if you feel the same way too. I just wanted you to know how I feel because I don’t know how long I could pretend that I don’t have feelings for you. A day doesn’t go by when I don’t think of you, of us. . . if there is an us. You’re one of my bestfriends now and I would really like it if it we’re even more. “

Stiles took another deep breath and Tyler said “See! It wasn’t that hard.” He patted Stiles’ arm and smiled.

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled. And to be honest, it actually felt nice to let those feelings out in the open.

Tyler stood up; stretching his limbs and Stiles looked at him “Well, my job here is done. I better go, Stiles.”

“Thanks for the evening,” Tyler stood up and gave Stiles a warm smile. He showed himself to the front door. Stiles seemed a bit dazed and Tyler chuckled.

“Now, you just have to tell him what you told me,” And with that, Tyler is gone.

+++

Stiles was left alone on the couch while the movie was paused. He just thought on what he told Tyler. _How the hell am I going to tell Derek that?_ Stiles buried his head on his hands and grunted. He stood up and went to his room. To his shock, the windows were open, cold breeze making its way to the room, it only means one thing. _Derek was here._

Stiles started pacing in his room. _He probably heard it all and ran home. What should I do?_ He stopped pacing, turning to look at his bedside table where the keys to his beloved jeep was. He contemplated at first before snatching the keys and running downstairs to his car.

The ride to the Hale house seemed to be agonizingly long. Stiles started sweating due to his anxiety. He started tapping his fingers madly at the steering wheel. It was cold night but he was sweating. As he turns to the familiar curve to the preserve his heart started beating so fast he had to pull over for a couple of minutes to breathe. Derek probably knows he’s here.

He killed his engine when he was parked. Stiles stared at the Hale house for a couple of minutes, to even out his breathing, before jumping out of the jeep.

Walking toward the porch was probably the longest moment of Stiles’ life. His legs started to feel like jelly, and he took off his jacket due to the excessive sweating, not minding the cold burn of the evening.

He noticed the door was slightly ajar so he let himself in.

“Derek?” The croak on his voice was too obvious. Stiles looked around. It was dark. _Looks like the meeting was over._ He was halfway to the stairs when—

“What are you doing here?” Stiles turned around to find Derek standing behind him, hands on his pocket, jaws clenched tight.

Stiles clutched his chest and breathed deeply. “You’re here,” He whispers.

“Of course I’m here. It’s my house.” Derek said deadpan. “Why are you here, Stiles?”

“You were in my room,” Stiles said through puffs of breath.

“I was,” Derek said through clenched jaws.

Stiles’ eyes began to prickle. He blamed the cold wind. “I—“

“So. . . you heard everything?” Stiles muttered, avoiding eye contact.

“I did,” Derek said, not moving from his position. “Obviously, I wasn’t supposed to be there.”

“You weren’t . . . supposed to hear that.” Stiles whispered. “About Tyler. . .”

“Whatever you have between Tyler doesn’t concern me, Stiles” Derek said like it pains him to “I’m happy for both of you. You can leave. Now.”

“Wha—what are you talking about?” Stiles raised his brow “What about me and Tyler?”

“You just confessed your love to him,” Derek said, nose flaring as he exhaled. “I heard it.”

“Wha . . .” Stiles slowly descends from the stairs. Looking straight at Derek he chuckled. Derek looked him in the eye like he punched him square in the jaw.

Stiles put his hands on his hips, smirking at Derek “Why are you acting like that then?”

“Like what?” Derek muttered, looking down the floor.

“Like that! Like I’ve betrayed you or something. It’s not like we’re something. You don’t have to get—“ Stiles’ eyes widen.

“Oh my God,” Stiles gasps “You’re jealous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek muttered.

“You’re jealous!” Stiles walked toward him jabbing his finger on Derek’s chest “You’re an idiot.”

Derek looked him in the eye. Sending shivers down Stiles’ spine “You’re an idiot,” Stiles reiterated.

Derek raised his brow which screams confused and hurt. Stiles tried not to smile but he failed. “It’s for you, you know,” Stiles whispered.

Brows still raised, Stiles said “I didn’t confess my love for Tyler. It was for you, you idiot.”

“Tyler asked me to pretend he was you so I could practice telling you how I feel since you know you . . . look like each other. At first I thought it was silly but then I managed to blurt out all those things and you weren’t supposed to hear those. And God this is embarrassing please kill me now.” Stiles panted, burying his head on his hands.

Stiles was now waiting for the other shoe to drop, like Derek yelling at him telling him to get out, or shoving him to the wall growling at him. But there was no such thing as the other shoe. There wasn’t any. Stiles peaked through his hands and saw Derek smiling. Derek Hale, smiling. Derek Hale. Smiling.

Derek gently removed Stiles’ hands to his face, looking straight to those amber eyes. Derek was still smiling at him. Stiles thinks he’s dreaming.

Derek slowly inches toward Stiles. Their faces inches apart. “What are you doing?” Stiles said.

“What should’ve been done a long time ago,” Derek looked at Stiles eyes then his lips before pressing their lips together. Derek smiled through the kiss, cupping Stiles’ cheeks. Derek pulled back a little too early, leaving Stiles wanting for more.

“So . . . does that mean you love me too?” Stiles said, rocking back and forth.

“Maybe,” Derek mumbled, smirking.

Stiles playfully punched Derek’s shoulders. “I love you, you know.”

“I know.” Derek smirked and kissed Stiles.

“You’re such a sourwolf.”

“Shut up, Stiles”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
